


Amy Brookheimer, pocket-sized

by everybreatheverymove



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Language, post pregnancy, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybreatheverymove/pseuds/everybreatheverymove
Summary: Prompt: Amy wears heels to try and lessen the difference in height in her relationship, but Dan isn't having it.





	Amy Brookheimer, pocket-sized

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Dan/Amy unless there's crude language, sexual tension, and just the tiniest amount of fluff - that isn't even really fluff in the first place because it's _them_ , so...

“Yeah, because that made a real fuckin’ difference.”

Dan pulls on the end of his tie, long fingers wrapped around the tip.

“Fuck you.” Amy snaps, and she folds her arms over her chest, eyes shooting daggers, “We can’t all be a slithering snake on legs, all right?”

She tosses her blonde hair behind her back with the slightest raise of her shoulder, waving a hand over the bureau to pick up her phone. It buzzes just then, as though on queue, but she lets the call goto voicemail.

“Why aren’t you answering?”

“It’s my mom.” She shrugs, and there’s a scowl on her face that Dan can’t (sadly for him, he thinks) ignore.

Stepping closer, Dan attempts to close the space between them, encasing his arms around her frame, trapping her in right there against the shiny new desk. “What did she do this time?”

“She’s trying to steal our kid.” Amy’s brows lower and the corner of her lip turns up, “She wants to take him to Disneyland.”

“He’s three fucking years old. He’ll be fine.” Dan says, unable to find anything wrong with the idea, “What, you wanna take him on the campaign bus again? Tom would fucking eat that shit up.”

“I’d rather pawn him off on  _Jonah_  and join a human centipede, but, no. No, it’s-“ She moves her shoulders back, uncomfortable, and her breath seems to hitch when he grabs her waist. Dan grins, smug. “What if something happens?”

“Jesus.” Dan sighs, and his eyes roll so fat back she’s certain he’s having a stroke or something. “Your mom’s done this shit before. He’ll be…  _fine_. Didn’t she raise all three of Sophie’s little bastards?”

“Practically.”

“Then he’ll be in good hands.” He reasons, and his fucking hands lift off her hips to grab her face, cupping her cheeks between his palms, “And I can fuck my wife to my heart’s content.”

Amy grumbles something under her breath, follows it up with a ‘such a pig’.

“You won’t even have to wear those damn things,” he looks down at her heels, black and new and perfect - except for the fact that they don’t add much height to her, ”to reach me.” She stands a good foot shorter than him.

“I always wear heels.”

“Yeah, but like it’s pointless because you’ll never grow.” Dan tells her, and he only smirks when she hits his chest, “Surprised I haven’t lost you yet, you’re that small.”

“Seriously-“

“My very own pocket-sized Brookheimer.” His brows dance, raise up and dip lower, and he smiles, all teeth and harmless menace, “Cute.”

“Fuck you, Egan.”


End file.
